In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project, a standardization process for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (which is hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) that realizes high-speed communication has been performed by employing flexible scheduling in prescribed frequency and time units, which is referred to as an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a resource block.
Furthermore, in the 3GPP, discussions on Advanced EUTRA that realizes higher-speed data transfer and has upper compatibility with EUTRA have taken place.
In Advanced EUTRA, introduction of inter-terminal device (Device to Device (D2D)) communication is considered. In the D2D communication (which is also referred to as device-to-device communication or device-to-device direct-communication), as a service between terminal devices in proximity to each other (Proximity based Service (ProSe)), a mechanism (ProSe Didcovery) for checking (discovering) whether or not the terminal devices are located close to each other, a mechanism (which is also referred to as ProSe Communication, ProSe Direct Communication, Device-to-Device data communication, D2D data communication, inter-device data communication, device-to-device direct-data communication, or the like) in order for the terminal devices to perform communication without involving a base station apparatus, or the like are mainly considered (NPL 1).